


School, suffering, and... ships?

by MclileedicTrash



Category: My own fandom HAHAHA
Genre: #Don't know how far I'll actually take this; just gonna see if it becomes popular, #First story, #I'm sorry, #Why am I putting hashtags, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MclileedicTrash/pseuds/MclileedicTrash
Summary: Tess has no idea what the heck is going to be in store for him when he joins High school. A freshman, obviously. Well, at the very least, the worst that would happen was that he was going to be tacked on a wall and left for the dogs, right? Yeah... right.Join Tess on his (dumbass) adventure!





	

Well. He wasn't sure about his fellow freshmen, but Tess sure as hell wasnt excited. He was not a rich kid, but he wasn't poor either, so he got into a pretty decent school. But... like any other high school, bullies were a major problem, and like any other kid, he was very prone to being picked on. He was, essentially, the runt of the liter. He was an only child, but by 'runt of the litter', for this poor boy, it means the runt of his fellow classmates. He was naturally small, with longish light blue hair that stopped a bit past his ears, and gorgeous purple/blue eyes that were usually directed at the ground. His skin was surprising tan, say, about the color of lightly toasted, well, toast. A pretty little boy... such a shame the bullies were jealous. Tess had problems with being bullied for quite a long time, and damn, it was not a nice life.

Uh, anyway. Time to get to the actual story, right? Ahem.

//Tess POV//  
'Dang,' I thought to myself the second I opened the classroom doors 'I'm going to be slaughtered!' Well, I couldn't turn back now. I looked around timidly before taking a seat in the middle of the class- a strategic positing. At the very front, you were blamed for everything. At the back, you were thought to be a retard. In the middle though, you could be mostly hidden from the teacher at any view, and nobody really noticed you. Not that... that was a problem, anyway. I'm generally ignored unless I call attention to myself, which is a blessing that I'm glad to have. Guess it came with being Canadian? Or something like that. I just kinda stared off into space while I waited for class to start... huh. Waiting, waiting, and waiting. Well. I snapped back to attention when two kids started to fight, and I automatically looked around for the teacher. There... was no teacher. Lovely. Well, hell if I was going to do anything about it, right? To stay alert, I studied the classroom instead. Good to find hiding places first, in case somebody did happen to notice me and come after me. After a couple minutes of this, some kid came over and sat to the left of me. This grabbed my attention awfully quick. I slowly look him up and down, trying to stay discreet as possible. His outfit was quite questionable, mostly because he wasn't wearing actual school attire. I was mostly drawn to his face though- large, expressive eyes, a mouth that always seems to have a smirk on it, and a small, pert nose. His hair was black, that was relatively short, smoothed back on one side, and flipped over his eye on the other. Edgy indeed. His skin was paler than mine, by a lot, like damn son, what are you, the North Pole? Er... Ah! I must have caught his attention, because now he was glaring at me, like I offended him. Can he read minds? "What are you looking at, pup?" He snaps at me, to which I jump a little and shake my head "N-nothing! Sorry, um... sorry." Wow. Smooth. Really going to get out of this one. The punk stands up threatiningly, glaring down at me. Wow... I was only 5'3, but this kid was 5'7! Why must I be short... I look back up at him nervously. 

Just how much trouble am I going to be in!?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure. I can't tell if this is a good story or not, so give me your criticism!


End file.
